


i cannot name stuff help me ad

by vivini_florini



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Far Future, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i cant write, idk lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivini_florini/pseuds/vivini_florini
Summary: After a glitch in the vocaloid software, Rin and Len wake up during an apocalypse, not remembering their past life as a vocaloid. They must survive even though their only talent is singing, and look for someone they vaguely remember: Hatsune Miku.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku & Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku & Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 4





	i cannot name stuff help me ad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawberrysouffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrysouffle/gifts).



*Len POV*

I feel myself waking up, and slowly I open my eyes to see Rin sitting next to me with a confused look on her face.

"Who's Miku?" she asks.

"Miku?"

"You were mumbling 'Miku, Miku, you can call me Miku' in your sleep. I think she sounds familiar. But how did you manage to meet another living person?

"I.. don't know her. I feel like I used to know her though.. I want to find her.. Do you know the word Vocaloid? I think that's related to Miku."

"Hmm, strange, I remember her too"

"I keep feeling like I had a past life, where I sung songs," I tell her. "Why? What use is singing to the world? It's just a waste of time." But I am not telling the whole truth. I remember Miku's voice from the dream. It felt like something was warming me up from the inside. Causing emotions to overflow within me. Music was something I had never experienced before. A whole new type of emotion.

I feel someone repeatedly poking me "--ou okay? Hey is something wrong? You're totally spacing out!"

"Sorry. Can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"I know this sounds stupid... but.. for some reason the music makes me happy. Even though it's not food or something else that helps me survive."

"Lucky!!!!" She pouts. "I've never heard a 'music'."

" _Miku, Miku, you can call me Miku.._ that's all I remember." I start humming the tune.

As I finish humming the song, I remember who Miku is. 

" _Hatsune Miku is a virtual pop star. She has entered our world just as we are all entering hers."_

"Let's try to find out more about her"

With that agreement, we start writing down the lyrics of the songs in our dreams.

We had no idea that we would uncover horrible truths about me, Rin, and the girl called Miku.

But I can't stop searching after I uncovered the _insane_ amount of times I died.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i have no idea what is this


End file.
